walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Arvo (Video Game)
Arvo is a main character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. He is a member of the Russian group and is partially responsible for the events in the last episode. Pre-Apocalypse Russia Little is known about Arvo's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he is of Russian origin and that he had a sister named Natasha. Post Apocalypse Season 2 Southeastern United States Nothing is known about how he and his group survived the two years following the outbreak except that he and his group had settled into an unfinished house near a lake in North Carolina at some point. Before he had met Clementine and Jane, he had gathered a large stash of medical supplies and had tried to locate a suitable location to store it. "Amid The Ruins" Arvo first appears when Clementine and Jane are out looking for supplies near Parker's Run, a civil war site that the group came across after escaping from Carver's settlement. Clementine and Jane spot Arvo whilst Jane is trying to get the door to Parker's Run's gift shop open. In the distance, they see a mysterious figure approaching - Arvo. Arvo walks up to the observation deck, on which Clementine and Jane are hiding, and Arvo attempts to put a small bag into a dustbin. Clementine then attempts to talk to Arvo, and he points a gun at Clementine, saying that he does not want to be forced to shoot a little girl, but will if he has no other choice. At this point, Jane jumps him and forcibly takes his gun away to protect Clementine. She demands that he puts his bag down, and has Clementine search it for weapons. Upon searching the bag, Clementine and Jane discover that there is lots of valuable medication inside the bag. Clementine can either question Arvo as to why he was trying to hide the medication when his sister apparently needed it or ask him what he was doing at the observation deck. Arvo pleads with the two not to take his medication away, as he has a sister that desperately needs them. Jane says that she doesn't care because they have a pregnant woman, who needs them. Arvo then accuses Jane of lying, calling her a junkie in Russian, which angers her even more. It is up to the player whether or not to steal from Arvo. If Clementine chooses to take his medication, Arvo will leave them with a chilling warning, saying that they will wish that they hadn't done what they did. If Clementine didn't steal from Arvo, he will thank her for not robbing him but Jane will force him to the railing of the deck and using her gun to warn him to never come back. Arvo later shows up with his crew and they hold Clementine's group at gunpoint. He tells his own group that they are the ones who robbed him (regardless of whether Clementine did rob him). His group laughs, finding it funny that a little girl robbed him. He questions Clementine about Jane's whereabouts, which she responds that she had already left the group. Even if Clementine doesn't steal from Arvo, he will still accuse Jane of stealing his gun. If Clementine tells him that they have a newborn baby with them, Arvo noticeably hesitates, and will tell this to his own group. Arvo warns his crew that it is a trap, and right after Clementine or Kenny shoot a zombified Rebecca, the episode ends with several gunshots. "No Going Back" Arvo hovers over the corpse of Natasha the entirety of the firefight desperately giving her CPR in an attempt to resurrect her. Halfway into the fighting, Kenny takes Arvo hostage, in an attempt to get Vitali out of cover. Arvo struggles to get out of his grip, while Natasha reanimates forcing Clementine to shoot her. Arvo breaks free, and cries over his sister's corpse, still grieving despite what continues all around him. When the fight comes to a brutal end, the group stands over Rebecca mourning her death briefly. For Kenny, grief quickly turns to anger and he violently pulls Arvo away from Natasha's body and starts beating him, stating that it is all his fault. Mike and Luke intervene, trying to talk Kenny down and eventually, with the players help or not, Arvo successfully begs for his life, promising to lead them to his hideout where his crew kept a cache of supplies. Kenny takes him prisoner and shoves him onward holding him at gunpoint as Arvo guides the group back to his hideout, suffering Kenny's verbal and physical abuse along the way, expressing to everyone that Arvo is lying and they should kill him anyway. Part of the way, the group stop for Luke and Kenny's wound to be re-bandaged. As Arvo fails to stop and continues walking onward, Kenny becomes enraged and pushes Arvo down, insulting him. Mike once more will break up the tension, and Arvo will stop and wait for the group before they quickly press on. When the group makes camp at a power station, Arvo is left tied up in the cold, still crying over his sister's earlier death. Clementine may choose to speak to him, but he will simply respond for her to leave him alone or be silent towards her. After Clementine brings everyone around the fire (or doesn't), Mike will offer him a drink, to which Arvo will yell at Mike, screaming for Mike to leave him alone. Mike will continue and Arvo eventually breaks down sobbing and is comforted by Mike. If Clementine did not invite Kenny back over to the fire, Kenny will become enraged and beat Arvo unconscious for his shouting, to which Mike will become angered and argue with Kenny. The group will eventually go to sleep for the night in either outcome. The next day, Kenny continues to doubt Arvo's promise to lead them to supplies, Arvo keeps stating they are "Very close". Arvo will unknowingly lead Kenny past a disturbed walker, which gets up and attacks Kenny, forcing Clementine/Kenny to shoot it. Soon, the group arrive at a frozen river between them and his hideout, and Arvo assures them it is safe to cross the ice, volunteering as well as being told by Kenny to go first. Arvo steps onto the ice, reassuring everyone it is safe. When walkers show up and the pressure is on, Arvo panics and sprints across the ice, pursued closely by Kenny. Arvo will fall into a cracked section of the lake and begin struggling to hold himself aloft before Kenny surprisingly lifts him out of the lake, claiming that he should have let him drown. As the situation between Bonnie, Luke, and Clementine escalates, Arvo watches with Kenny still holding him at gunpoint. As soon as the events on the lake are over, Arvo is manhandled and rushed into the house. Kenny blames Arvo entirely for the death of Luke and the death of Bonnie/near-death of Clementine in the lake, (Determinant) and as a result, Kenny begins verbally abusing him and shoving him. Arvo reaches his breaking point and returns a curse directed at Kenny, causing him to snap and assault Arvo in front of everyone else. Despite Kenny beating him in response, Arvo keeps repeating his curse until Kenny is stopped by his group. After being convinced by Jane and Bonnie (Determinant) to let Arvo live, Kenny ties Arvo to the staircase. Later that evening, Arvo is again being comforted by Mike who expresses sympathy for his unsanctioned beating. Mike starts to make it clear to the group that Kenny is too volatile and dangerous. After the group sleeps, Clementine awakes to a power cable banging against the window, she steps outside to see Arvo and Mike preparing the truck for a quick getaway. Arvo pulls a hunting rifle on Clementine as Mike tries to talk her down, but Bonnie comes out with the remaining supplies and things escalate. When Clementine drops her weapon, Arvo doesn't hesitate and immediately shoots Clementine in the shoulder with his rifle, instantaneously sending her into unconsciousness, presumably in retribution for the death of his sister, who he didn't know had turned when Clementine shot her (though due to his reaction afterwards it may have been accidental). After the events in the dream, Clementine awakens in the backseat of the truck with Kenny, Jane, and AJ riding away in the truck, and they tell Clementine that Mike, Bonnie (Determinant) and Arvo are simply gone, he can also mention he hunted Arvo down, leaving his fate unknown for the rest of the episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Arvo has killed: *Luke (Indirectly Caused) *Bonnie (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Initially, the two distrust one another, with their first interaction resulting in Arvo drawing his gun and aiming towards Clementine. It seems that Clementine merely wants to talk to Arvo, thus showing that she did not want to show any hostility towards him, however Jane quickly interrupts their interaction, and this cements Arvo's hatred towards them both. Further, this hostility will be increased significantly if Clementine decides to keep Arvo's medical supplies for herself, with Arvo saying that she "will regret this". If Clementine decides not to steal the medical supplies, Arvo will appear grateful to Clementine, saying "Thank you, Clementine", but as Jane disarms him and then threatens him, his hostility towards them both increases once more. Towards the latter end of "Amid The Ruins", Arvo and his group return and ambush Clementine's group. Arvo says, regardless of Clementine's choices, that she had robbed him, giving perfect reasoning to this ambush. However, the fact that Arvo becomes increasingly worried when Clementine says that Jane had left signifies that this hostility is largely built from Jane's actions, rather than Clementine's actions. Nonetheless, Clementine has the option of being hostile in response to his ambush. In "No Going Back", the hostility between the two increases significantly. He was tending to a dying Natasha when Kenny takes him hostage. Natasha reanimates and Clementine has to shoot her zombified form, but Arvo does not realize his sister had reanimated and becomes angry and hateful towards her, repeatedly rebuking her. Clementine can also choose to hate him for telling his group about her's, saying it was his fault for Rebecca and Luke's death. Later at the power station, if Clementine chooses to talk with him, he will either be silent towards her, or ask her to leave him alone. Ultimately, when Clementine exits the unfinished house to find Mike and Arvo leaving in the truck, Arvo will not hesitate to pick up a rifle and aim it towards Clementine. Even when Clementine drops her weapon, Arvo panics and immediately shoots Clementine in the shoulder, regardless of her attitudes towards them during that conversation. This demonstrates how hostile Arvo has become towards Clementine, but the two are not seen interacting for the remainder of the episode. Kenny In "Amid The Ruins", Kenny initially distrusted Arvo when he made his approach known to his group. He placed his gun in his palm behind his back in preparation of a trap. Kenny shows no real belief in Arvo's words, (Determinant) and he is not surprised when Arvo's group comes out of the woods with guns raised. Kenny quickly grew hostile, and when the shooting began, Kenny shot Natasha, causing Arvo to despair and hate Kenny. In "No Going Back", Kenny shows distrust and hostility to him even more, as Kenny mercilessly takes Arvo as a hostage in an attempt to stop Vitali from firing at them. When the gunfight is over Kenny instantly starts beating him after the group mourn over Rebecca's death, wanting to kill him for his sins. Throughout the episode, Kenny continues to beat Arvo; at the power station, if Kenny returned to sit by the fire, Kenny will argue against Mike giving alcohol to Arvo, saying that it is a "waste of good rum". Further, if Kenny did not return to sit by the fire, after Arvo starts shouting, Kenny will go over to him and beat him unconscious, further proving the hostility that Kenny has towards Arvo. The next day, after discovering the hideout that Arvo's group was residing within, Kenny remarks that the house he had showed them has little value to them. Kenny also makes many racist remarks towards Arvo, calling him a "Commie" and, after Arvo says something in Russian, Kenny tells him to "Say it in American, asshole". When the group enter the unfinished house, Kenny will blame Arvo for Luke's death, but he will simply respond with "Fuck you". This agitates Kenny to the extreme, and he will begin to beat Arvo once more to the point where Kenny has to be pulled off of Arvo by Mike/Clementine. Nonetheless, a devastated Arvo will then be tied up to the staircase by Kenny. Later in the episode, after Kenny gets the truck working and the group discuss where they should go, Kenny states that Arvo will be left behind at the house and that he doesn't get a vote in where they should go. The hostility is returned during the night when Clementine discovers that Mike, Arvo and Bonnie (Determinant) are attempting to leave as a result of Kenny's increasing anger. When Mike mentions Kenny's name, Arvo will spit on the ground and state something in Russian. After he shoots Clementine, Arvo is not seen again for the rest of the episode, but Kenny will later verbally state his hatred of Arvo in the truck, further showing their hostility. Mike Arvo and Mike seek a good relationship as Mike treats him friendly whenever he is upset. After Kenny threatens Arvo at the start of "No Going Back", both Mike and Luke will interrupt the violence and stop Kenny from beating Arvo. This occurs continually throughout the episode, and each time Mike restrains Kenny from beating up Arvo, the relationship between the two increases. Mike will offer Arvo some alcohol at the power station, but Arvo, still mourning over the death of his sister, will lash out at him and shout for him to leave him alone. Eventually, Arvo starts sobbing, and Mike comforts him. Mike will apologize to Kenny, but later at the unfinished house, Mike stops Kenny from beating up Arvo once again if Clementine does not personally get involved, and after Clementine re-awakens, Arvo will be seen thanking Mike for caring for him. After Kenny states that they will leave Arvo to die at the house, Mike becomes angered to the point where he, Arvo and Bonnie (Determinant) plan to leave during the night. This shows that Mike trusts Arvo enough to set him free and escape with him, as well as giving him a rifle. However, it is unknown if Mike still shows a kindness towards Arvo after the latter shoots Clementine in the shoulder. Bonnie Bonnie and Arvo did not trust each other upon their first meeting. Bonnie was suspicious of him for knowing Clementine and how she seemingly knew him, and then raised her gun on both him and his sister. Bonnie remained out of the way for most of the firefight, and did not try to shoot anyone. After Kenny tried to punish Arvo, Bonnie immediately came to Arvo's aid and believed in Arvo's claims of food for them. She then tried to get Kenny to stop treating Arvo like he was dangerous, but did not pursue the endeavor after being rebuked the first time. If Kenny knocked out Arvo at the power station, Bonnie will angrily challenge him for attacking Arvo, and Kenny is surprised at her defense of Arvo. Later, if Bonnie survived the frozen lake, she will leave with Mike and Arvo in the night, although it is unknown whether this was because she had grown to respect and agree with Arvo, a desire to leave with Mike, a need to run from Kenny in a company, or another reason unknown. Jane From their first meeting in "Amid The Ruins", the two are continuously hostile towards one another. Jane will ambush Arvo along with Clementine and disarm him, triggering the two characters' hatred. Further, regardless of Clementine's options, Jane will steal Arvo's weapon and threaten him to never return to this area, largely imbuing fear to Arvo and locking his anger towards Jane. Later in the episode, after Arvo and his group ambush Clementine's group, Arvo will become fearful and distrustful of Clementine when she states that Jane had left their group, with Arvo claiming that he "doesn't believe her" and that it is a "trap". This shows that Arvo is continually frightened of Jane, knowing that she would not hesitate to attack if she were given the chance, thus proving Arvo's hatred and fear of Jane. During "No Going Back", Arvo continues to show a hatred towards Jane, but the latter will begin to have some sympathy towards him, as Jane will interrupt Kenny beating Arvo and claim that beating up a child is not going to help anyone, showing that Jane is willing to be defensive of Arvo. However, the two never interact for very long during the episode, and so it is difficult to tell if Arvo is still hostile towards Jane by the end of the episode, but it can be presumed that because Arvo, Mike and Bonnie (Determinant) plan to leave without Jane, there is still a hostility between the two. Jane can later exclaim that she could not believe what Arvo had done to Clementine, referring to when Arvo shot Clementine in the shoulder. Natasha Arvo and Natasha are brother and sister, and trust one another, as they are together in a group surviving the apocalypse. Their relationship appears to be solid, as their group manage to successfully execute an ambush without any problems, showing that they trust one another's plans. Additionally, when Natasha is killed, Arvo is seen sobbing over his sister's corpse. He continues to mourn over her death throughout "No Going Back", with her being a sore subject and a point of hostility between him and Clementine. Buricko Arvo and Buricko trust one another, as they are together in a group surviving the apocalypse. Their relationship appears to be solid, as their group manage to successfully execute an ambush without any problems, showing that they trust one another's plans. When Arvo realizes that there is a newborn baby within Clementine's group, he attempts to calm Buricko down. Buricko, however, sees no need to stop the robbery in progress because of a baby, and argues. Following both of Rebecca's deaths, Buricko opens fire upon Mike, against Arvo's wishes. It is unknown, however, whether or not this was done to spite Arvo, whether it was because of his trigger happy personality, or because he was trying to defend himself and Arvo from what he assumed to be an attack. Vitali Arvo and Vitali trust one another, as they are together in a group surviving the apocalypse. Their relationship appears to be solid, as their group manage to successfully execute an ambush without any problems, showing that they trust one another's plans. When Arvo is taken hostage by Kenny, Vitali stops shooting, further showing that Vitali at least showed some concern for Arvo's safety. Vitali had ultimately decided to shoot anyway, but it did not matter, since Arvo broke free of Kenny's grip before Vitali could shoot.}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"Amid The Ruins" *"No Going Back" Trivia *Arvo is the first Russian character to appear in The Walking Dead. **However, Arvo is not a Russian name; it is used in Sweden, Finland, and Estonia. *It is unknown what happened to his leg and whether or not his injury happened before, during or after the outbreak. *Arvo is the first character that Michael Ark has voiced, the other being Vitali.Arvo Revealing that he voiced Vitali *According to unused audio clips (that were translated from Russian), Arvo's sister did in fact have a pain problem that made her cry, commonly known as sickle cell anemia, that she required painkillers to tolerate. It is unknown why he was trying to stash the medicine in a garbage can, however. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Russian Group Category:Depressed Category:Unknown Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters